1973
by princessezzy
Summary: Songfic. Remus and Sirius lose themselves in the past that is so much better than their present. Set when Sirius is in Azkaban.Marauderfriendship fic Oneshot. Rated for language


**A/N I was listening to this song when I realised how perfect this song was for the marauders. My beta has abandoned me for a while so please bear with me (also if you happen to be in the Pennines and you see someone in a ditch there could you please let me know?)**

Disclaimer: if it were mine many things would be different but I doubt it would be as good and internationally best selling a book

**Dedication: dedicated to CJS-DEPPendant aka Nicky who without realising it pushed me back into writing by telling me I was a good writer. This is for you!**

Sirius 

He sat there, day after day, not looking forward but being carried that way anyway. It took all his energy just to pass each minute but not giving in…

You're getting older 

Or maybe he was, except that instead of free falling down he was slowly spiralling. Like a stone, sinking downwards through a barrel of oil as it slowly plunges further into the darkness…

Your journey's been etched on your skin 

It wasn't the Dementors. They couldn't do anything but drag up what had already happened, though they were bastards all the same for doing it. The real perpetrator of his predicament was that_ rat_. Words couldn't describe _it_. Pretending to be their friend, one of them, when all along he'd been planning on destroying them...

Wish I had known that 

Dammit! They had been Marauders. _The_ Marauders; troublemakers, fun-lovers, freedom fighters, best friends! Brothers...

What seemed so strong 

But that was finished now. Over. Buried, along with James. Dammit! James; dead. Peter; traitor. Him; sinking into shadows as he himself became nothing but a shadow himself.

Has been and gone 

But he could still remember. Unlike most of the poor saps here he still retained some scraps of memory of what it was like before…

I would call you up every Saturday night 

Maybe that wasn't a good thing. Maybe that was all that was stopping him from finally finishing his slow decline…

And we both stayed out 'till the morning light 

But he didn't care. If he could remember, even if only in snatches, James alive and smiling then he had something with which to combat the image of him lying dead. Even if the comparison was what made it so painful…

And we sang "Here we go again" 

This place was timeless. No, that's not right, it had time, just not the present. The past. It was stuck in the past. They all were…

And though time goes by 

But unlike all the rest that was where he wanted to be. What did the future hold for him? Absolutely bloody nothing. But the past? Now there were some great times there…

I will always be 

He was stuck, but he didn't care. The Dementors could try and erase his happy memories and they had succeeded with some, but they couldn't take away Hogwarts, or James, not when they were such a big part of him…

In a club with you 

Those were the days, he had lived then, not just existed. If he could then he'd go back and just re-live them…

In 1973 

They were young, supported by friends, living for the moment…

Singing "Here we go again" 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus 

He picked up another glass and drained it, then wished he hadn't…

Wish I was sober 

Everything was blurring together, one moment he was sitting on a grimy bar stool, the next he was fighting off death eaters again…

So I could see clearly now, the rain has gone James 

He thought. Why did you have to die? Why did you put your trust in _him_? He shook his head, well of course he did, we all did, we all thought Sirius would _die_ before he let anything happen to you. W e all would have…

I guess it's over 

Pulling himself together, he was about to leave when some chords from the dust clad radio next to him stopped him. He must be imagining it, it couldn't be…

My memory plays our tune 

He held his breath as the voice broke in, the let it out in a disappointed gush. No, it wasn't _their's_. A redo, a perverse imitation, almost but not quite…

The same old song 

God. But it still brought back memories. Memories of them; laughing, joking, plotting, planning, loving, living…

And though time goes by 

_I will always be _

_In a club with you_

He could still remember; they were so optimistic, they'd all thought it was only the start when really it was the end. But they hadn't known that, it was the best times of their lives

In 1973 

A/N well I hope you understood where I went with that, I was experimenting with a kind of twisted writing style there to show how they've been twisted. Please review, even if only to show your love and appreciation of the Marauders!


End file.
